


Mischievous

by Felidae5



Series: Mischievous: mini-series [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, One-Shot, kinda funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5
Summary: Prompt: He knew first hand just how devious it is to have THOSE two together.Combined, these two were the equivalent of a C4 bomb going off in an ball bearing factory. He would have rather taken upon the joined forces of Malik, Bakura and Atemu on a drink binge than these two when sober.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Mischievous: mini-series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833844
Kudos: 24





	Mischievous

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hell's Cradle- the first Trimester](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/642550) by MizumiBlu. 



_Mischievous_

Very little made Kaiba Seto afraid, but what unfolded before him, sent shivers of fear down his spine.  
His boyfriend of six years, one Jounouchi Katsuya, and younger brother Mokuba sitting peacefully at the dining room table, going over what looked like spreadsheets and diagrams.  
Now, this in and by itself should have been a comforting, yes, even welcome scene, if not for the grins.  
Malice.  
Pure and utter malice.  
Despite Jounouchi already being in kami knew how he managed to get in college and Mokuba in senior high, these two beguilingly amicable young men shared, among several other charachter traits, a downright unsettling desire for practical jokes.  
Whilst Mokuba's were sly and underhanded and often took days, if not weeks to develop(like, the little prop of mugworth hidden within the fern he had gifted Seto with, causing Seto sneeze fits), Jounouchi's were more physical and straight-in-your-face, but no less nifty. Rearranging his entire wardrobe by colour instead of season, because Seto had blue-balled him twice in a row, had been one of the blond's gentler pranks.  
Kaiba stared anew at the scene before him. True, seeing them side by side, their individual good looks complimented one another; Jounouchi's golden strands reflected on Mokuba's deep ebony locks, their tanned complexions providing perfect backdrops for their expressive eyes. Here, wild, liquid amber, there, indigo, steel tinted. Eyes, that now simultaneously turned upon him and  
-oh gods, they smiled.  
They both smiled.  
Kaiba, the same Kaiba Seto who could stare down an entire public hall filled with the very elite of the bussiness world with barely a twitch, felt cold sweat pool in his clavicules. Please, please, dear gods, no, please.  
And when Jounouchi flashed him his infamous broad grin accompanied by Mokuba's brilliant beam, Kaiba Seto knew that his life, as he knew it, was over.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Just a little something to make you chuckle. Or be afraid. Be very, very afraid.


End file.
